Fierce Flyer
|Mane = with streaks of and |Coat = |Nicknames = Fierce |Relatives = Melted Sand (Father) Coder (Mother) Game Screen (Brother) |Cutie Mark = |image = FierceNewManeStyle.jpeg|imagewidth = 280px|Talent = Fast Flight}}'Fierce Flyer '''is a 2016 introduced character. Fierce Flyer is a Pegasus born in Baltimare, and the daughter of a Glass Maker Pegasus and a Teacher Pony from Baltimare. Fierce is fisty and a rulebreaker, with a soft side. Born to a carefree father and an overprotective mother, Fierce has a dream of living in Cloudsdale permanently, but even as a Pegasus, Fierce has a restriction on her that she may never be able to achieve her dream. Character Personality Fierce appears as confident, strong, caring, beautiful, secure, and over all ''perfect ''Pegasus. Newsflash: She's not. Fierce may be confident and strong, but she has a vain and insecure side, one caused by the other, and is in no way ''perfect. As mentioned before, Fierce is confident. She is shown to not take much damage to an insult, normally coming back with a confident comeback. Even when she loses, she has a "i can do better next time" attitude. Fierce loves what she does and how she does it, no matter what anyone things. Most of the time. Dispite this, Fierce has an insecure side to her. Most of the times, things ''seem ''not to get to her, but really, they do. Fierce thinks that she isn't good enough for things, or that she has an unappealing personality and/or appearance, which puts her down, a lot. This turns into vanity. Being over confident and having insecurities makes Fierce think a little ''too ''highly over herself and thinks ''she's ''superior to everyone else. Just like other's pushed her down, she unknowingly pushes other people down, just to make herself feel good. Since Fierce's confident has or was pushed down by insecurities, she brings it back up higher than it already was, just so she can ''feel ''and ''look ''secure. Back to positives, Fierce is a giant bundle of joy. She's positive and gleeful, always flying around and stuff. Fierce tries to hid her insecurities with her happiness, and pretend that they just don't bother her and she just passes them off with a happy comeback. Daring~ Competitive~ Appearance Fierce is an average sized pegasus with long legs and a sturdy build. (lol what am i even doing tba on this paragraph) Fierce has a light blue coat which matches her blue color scheme. As much as Fierce doesn't care for the rest of her appearance, Fierce seems to take extra care of her coat. Her light blue coat is known to get lighter during the summer, which Fierce has learned the hard way after spending a whole summer by the beach. Her mane is manely dark brown with large streaks of a pale blue and a darker blue. Fierce used to have a long, elegant, "I-Trip-Over-It-Every-Time-I-Try-To-Walk" mane, but she recently cut it so it's easier to fly. Now, it's semi-short and spiky mane. Fierce nessiarlly doesn't care for her mane as much as she should, since no matter how many times she brushes it "it just gets crazy on it's own". Occupation Fierce currently resides in Baltimare, in an apartment above the shop her Grandmum had worked in. Since she is closer to her mother in distance than to her father, Fierce owns the shop under her apartment. "Flyer's Inn" is her multipurpose shop for traveling and local pegausi. Pegausi normally check in there for equipment checks, drinks and meals, and stay. Fierce legally owns it, but she is mainly seen helping out with the equipment. Fierce doesn't take the job seriously. She normally throws paper work and bills to her reluctant mum, and is just the boss who hangs around. Fierce loves seeing famous flyers, but honestly would perfer to by the famous flyer. The reason Fierce isnt really seen much is because a few of her workers sorta hate her, and she sometimes dreams oh when a costumer asks her a question. Background Fierce was born to Melted Sand and Coder, a Pegasus and an earth pony. Fierce, obviously, is a Pegasus with receive Earth Pony Genes. Most of her early life, Fierce was kept on the ground. Literally. And Figuratively. Fierce's over protective mom was too scared to let her fly, thus not letting her fly. What I really mean is that Fierce was always pushed down because of what her mother thought, and she never seemed to "get up". As Fierce grew up, she became more independent and separated from her family a bit. After two years of listening to her parents fight, Fierce would keep herself locked in her room, alone. She tried to keep a happy out put, but nothing made her feel better. When she was 16, her mother gained custody of her daughter and due to some strict custody rules her mother had, she only saw her father once again. She and her mother moved into the city rather than in the edges of the town, while her dad and sister moved to Cloudsdale. After graduating High School, Fierce started her own business and at nights study text books, hoping to earn knowledge and money to move to Cloudsdale and enroll in school there. Cutie Mark Fierce gained her cutie mark after finding her friend, Ribby, on the ground when no adults were around that she knew. Unconscious, Ribby wasn't responding. Quickly, Fierce flipped her friend onto her back and hoped up into the air for the first time in a long time. She rushed her friend to the doctor in Ponyville, and as she quietly waited in the waiting room with the mare at the front next was calling Ribby and Fierce's parents and the Ribby was rushed into a room, her cutie mark appeared. Fierce's cutie mark is supposed to represent her lightning fast agility and reaction, along with her flying skills. On the surface, her cutie mark seems to just relate to the two main jobs of a Pegasus: weather patrol, and skilled flying. In deeper meaning, the lightning bolt represent her agility and speed, while the wings connect to her flying ability. In even deeper meaning, her cutie mark shows her independence, how she is free like a bird, and her snarky attitude and quick comebacks. Relationships Melted Sand Melted Sand is Fierce's hardworking, flying obsessed father. Fierce loves her father, and her father loves her. Fierce and Sand were like two peas in a pod, and her mother always said the two were so similer they shouldn't even be near each other. Sadly, that came true when Fierce's mother won custody during the separation. Fierce hasn't seen her father in a while, the last time her 18th birthday. She clams that the only reason she gets up in the morning is that she hopes to wee her dad in the shop. Coder Coder is Fierce's nagging, yet sweet mother. Fierce never really liked her mother, and always preferred her father. She did love her mother, but her mother would always yell at her and was a little too overprotective of her, compared to her father's care free nature. When her parent's divorced, Coder had full custody of Fierce, and despite her fathers pleads, Coder wouldn't let Fierce even stay a day with her father. Currently, Coder is still a teacher, but has taken on a part time job and Fierce lends her some money. Game Screen Game Screen ''isn't ''Fierce's little brother. Fierce's little brother is actually named Pink Flash, but he had legally changed her name after his parents divorce out of embarrassment and freedom. Fierce and Flash bickered like siblings, and never really got along. Fierce wanted her privacy, and Flash wanted to burst into her room. Fierce loved Flash, and they would occasionally get alone, only if it had to do with on of there same interests. After their parents divorce, their father had custody over Flash. Melted Sand than let Flash legally change his name and Flash (now Game Screen) joined a competed gaming team and left. Fierce hasn't seen him since. Purple Ribbon Ribby is Fierce's childhood friend from Ponyville. Purple Ribbon was always there for Fierce, and vice versa. Fierce had saved Ribby's life once, and Ribby has repaid her with a loyal, caring friend. Ribby always told Fierce everything, and Fierce always supported her. Fierce doesn't know this, but Ribby has a huge crush onn her. Fierce is so oblivious to it, she never noticed Ribby's simple gestures to her. Fierce thinks of Ribby as the sister she never had, its wishes to stay like that. expect flying activist is otp and next gen is best and fierce and ribby are adorable. Harry Trotter PURRY FLYER ~Honestly I don't know what to title this~ Trivia * Fierce is one of two reboots of Grimms' first oc, Awesome Writer. * Fierce's personality is kind of just rambles of stuff... * When asked "If she was an element of harmony, what would her element be", she would be the element of confidence. *In the EG universe, Fierce is a to be pilot who works at her grandmum's shop. *Firece Flyer orignally was supposed to be my epilpeys awarness oc... nope *Fierce's family member are based off of Grimms. Her being like her father, her nagging mother, and her game freak sister all have to do with my family (expect my parents like each other). *Fierce's colors are based off of Grimms' dad's first (i think) airplane. It's blue and white. He likes blue. *PURRY FLYER **Fierce + Ribby = Flame Heart **Ribby + Harry = Purple Smoak **Harry + Fierce = Quick Smoak Gallery Stuff I drew Fierce.jpeg|My first sketch of Fierce Fierce2.jpeg|Fierce is fluttershy *GASP* FierceNewManeStyle.jpeg|Fierce with her new mane style. This isn't even the final picture *GASP* Stuff other people drew FierceFlyer.png|Fierce by Princess Lily~ FierceFlyerCutieMark.png|Fierce's cutie mark by Lily ^-^ Category:Characters Category:Grimms' Horrid Characters Category:Pegasi Category:Mares